The present invention relates to artificial lumber and, more particularly, to an elongated board of artificial lumber which has the strength comparable to construction grade lumber.
It is well known that artificial boards can be produced by compressing a mixture of wood fibers and adhesive together under temperature and pressure to form pressboard and the like. One problem with such boards is that they are relatively weak in strength.
In an attempt to increase the strength of the board longitudinally extending reinforcing members such as fiberglass was inserted in the board. Examples of such reinforced artificial lumber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,077 and 2,847,733.
One problem with reinforced wood is that it is expensive due to the processing as well as the cost of the reinforcing material itself.
Heretofore, in order to minimize the amount of resins or adhesives necessary for securing the wood particles together in forming particle boards, sometimes a sizing resin was first placed on the wood particles. Examples of such are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,287,479 and 3,958,467.
Examples of other types of particle boards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,743, 3,245,867, and 3,493,527.